The present invention is in the field of production of succinic acid from renewable biological feedstocks using microbial biocatalysts. This invention discloses the genetic modifications to the biocatalysts that are useful in achieving high efficiency for succinic acid production. More specifically, this invention provides genetically modified biocatalysts that are suitable for the production of succinic acid from renewable feedstocks in commercially significant quantities.
A 2004 U.S. Department of Energy report entitled “Top value added chemicals from biomass” has identified twelve building block chemicals that can be produced from renewable feed stocks. The twelve sugar-based building blocks are 1,4-diacids (succinic, fumaric and maleic), 2,5-furan dicarboxylic acid, 3-hydroxy propionic acid, aspartic acid, glucaric acid, glutamic acid, itaconic acid, levulinic acid, 3-hydroxybutyrolactone, glycerol, sorbitol, and xylitol/arabinitol. The fermentative production of these building block chemicals from renewable feedstocks will become increasingly competitive as petroleum prices increase.
These building block chemicals are molecules with multiple functional groups that possess the potential to be transformed into new families of useful molecules. These twelve building block chemicals can be subsequently converted to a number of high-value bio-based chemicals or materials. For example, succinate can serve as a substrate for transformation into plastics, solvents, and other chemicals currently made from petroleum (Lee et al., 2004; Lee et al., 2005; McKinlay et al., 2007; Wendisch et al., 2006; Zeikus et al., 1999). Many bacteria have been described with the natural ability to produce succinate as a major fermentation product (Table 1). However, complex processes, expensive growth media and long incubation times are often required to produce succinic acid from these naturally occurring succinic acid producing microorganisms.
A variety of genetic approaches have previously been used to engineer Escherichia coli strains for succinate production with varying degrees of success (Table 1). In most studies, titers achieved were low and complex medium ingredients such as yeast extract or corn steep liquor was required. E. coli strain NZN111 produced 108 mM succinate with a molar yield of 0.98 mol succinate per mol of metabolized glucose (Chatterjee et al., 2001; Millard et al., 1996; Stols and Donnelly, 1997). This strain was engineered by inactivating two genes (pflB encoding pyruvate-formate lyase and ldhA encoding lactate dehydrogenase), and over-expressing two E. coli genes, malate dehydrogenase (mdh) and phosphoenol pyruvate carboxylase (ppc), from multicopy plasmids. E. coli strain HL27659k was engineered by mutating succinate dehydrogenase (sdhAB), phosphate acetyltransferase (pta), acetate kinase (ackA), pyruvate oxidase (poxB), glucose transporter (ptsG), and isocitrate lyase repressor (iclR). This strain produced less than 100 mM succinate and required oxygen-limited fermentation conditions (Cox et al., 2006; Lin et al., 2005a, 2005b, 2005c; Yun et al., 2005). Analysis of metabolism in silico has been used to design gene knockouts to create a pathway in E. coli that is analogous to the native succinate pathway in Mannheimia succiniciproducens (Lee et al., 2005, 2006). The resulting strain, however, produced very little succinate. Andersson et al. (2007) have reported the highest levels of succinate production by engineered E. coli (339 mM) containing only native genes.
Other researchers have pursued alternative approaches that express heterologous genes in E. coli. The Rhizobium eteloti pyruvate carboxylase (pyc) was over-expressed from a multicopy plasmid to direct carbon flow to succinate (Gokarn et al., 2000; Vemuri et al., 2002a, 2002b). Strain SBS550MG was constructed by inactivating the isocitrate lyase repressor (iclR), adhE, ldhA, and ackA, and over-expressing the Bacillus subtilis citZ (citrate synthase) and R. etli pyc from a multi-copy plasmid (Sanchez et al., 2005a). With this strain, 160 mM succinate was produced from glucose with a molar yield of 1.6.
More complex processes have also been investigated for succinate production (Table 1). Many of these processes include an aerobic growth phase followed by an anaerobic production phase. The anaerobic phase is often supplied with carbon dioxide, hydrogen, or both (Andersson et al., 2007; Sanchez et al., 2005a, 2005b; Sanchez et al., 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,301; Vemuri et al., 2002a, 2002b). In a recent study with a native succinate producer, A. succiniciproducens, electrodialysis, sparging with CO2, cell recycling, and batch feeding were combined for the production of succinic acid from glucose at high yield, titer and productivity (Meynial-Salles et al., 2007).
The majority by far of scientific knowledge of E. coli is derived from investigations in complex medium such as Luria broth rather than mineral salts medium, using low concentrations of sugar substrates (typically 0.2% w/v; 11 mM) rather than the 5% (w/v) glucose (278 mM) and 10% (w/v) glucose (555 mM) used in the studies reported herein. Large amounts of sugar are required to produce commercially significant levels of product. Previous researchers have described the construction of many E. coli derivatives for succinate production in complex medium (Table 1). With complex medium, rational design based on primary pathways has been reasonably successful for academic demonstrations of metabolic engineering. However, the use of complex nutrients for production of bacterial fermentation products increases the cost of materials, the cost of purification, and the cost associated with waste disposal. Use of mineral salts medium without complex media components should be much more cost-effective.
E. coli C grows well in NBS mineral salts medium containing glucose and produces a mixture of lactate, acetate, ethanol and succinate as fermentation products (FIG. 1A; Table 4). In contrast to other studies with E. coli (Table 1), the studies reported herein have focused on the development of strains that are able to convert high level of sugars into succinate using mineral salts medium to minimize the costs of materials, succinate purification, and waste disposal.
One aspect of the invention provides various strains of E. coli that produce succinate at high titers and yields in mineral salts media during simple, pH-controlled, batch fermentations without the need for heterologous genes or plasmids. The inventors have surprisingly identified a number of target genes useful in genetic manipulation of biocatalysts for achieving high efficiency of succinic acid production.